The present invention relates to a flame simulator with a movable light beam.
Prior examples of flame simulators are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
7,261,4558,727,5698,721,1188,646,9468,696,1668,132,9368,342,7128,534,8698,070,3197,837,3558,789,9868,926,1378,550,660
The flame simulators disclosed in some of the foregoing patents include a flame silhouette upon which a beam of light is projected. The illuminated portion of the flame silhouette (i.e., the beam spot) simulates a flame. The flame silhouette is forced to move by an actuator mechanism (e.g., electro-magnetic). This movement of the flame silhouette causes changes in position and shape of a light spot on the flame silhouette and simulates a flame flicker. However, the entire flame silhouette moves—not just the portion that is illuminated by the beam of light. The unlit portions of the flame silhouette, especially its edges, are noticeable when the ambient lighting of a room allows it to be seen. The movement of the unlit portions and edges make the flame silhouette even more noticeable and more distracting (and more artificial-looking) than would be the case if the flame silhouette remained stationary. A stationary flame silhouette is less noticeable and distracting than a moving one. A need therefore exists for a flame simulator that simulates dancing of a flame but does not require the flame silhouette to move.
Another example of a flame simulator in the aforementioned patents uses multiple light sources to illuminate different surfaces of a flame silhouette and simulate movement of the flame by independently varying the intensity of light provided be each source. This approach, however, cannot be implemented using a single light source and the flame simulation is not as realistic as when a single spot of light moves and changes shape.